


A Matter of Respect

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Asgardian Tony Stark, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Sort of inexperienced Loki, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Anthony has been Loki's friend for centuries and in love with the prince about just as long, but he has never called him by his title before.The first time he does it, it just slips out like any other nickname. He sees Loki's reaction, though, and just can't keep from exploring that.





	A Matter of Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meow_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_san/gifts).



> Heyo, Meow_san! This is your birthday present! Too early, I know, but I wanted to post it before going on vacation. Feel free to treat this as a late Christmas present. xD But anyway, so, it's smut, but not plotless smut, because I suck at writing plotless smut. I hope you like it. And thank you for listening to me rambling about my stories and chatting with me, you're amazing! <3
> 
> And to all of my readers: I hope you had lovely holidays if you celebrated, and wish you all a happy new year! Thank you to everyone who read my stories this year, I love you all. <3
> 
> (Also I had to post this twice because the publication date was messed up, sorry if anyone got double notifications or something. xD)

 

If you asked anyone – literally anyone – in Asgard what they thought about one Anthony Stark, they would all tell you the same thing: “He lacks respect.” And that would probably be followed by a “but he's very charming” or “incredibly good looking” or “a brilliant craftsman”. Or, depending on who you ask, “he is also arrogant, narcissistic and prides himself on his work far too much.”

And all of that is, in Anthony's own humble opinion, very much true.

Especially the lacking respect part.

He knows that every Aesir isn't entirely sure if they should love or hate him, but really, he couldn't care less about that. He charms and smiles and flirts his way through the people who adore him while those who openly despise him get a cocky grin and a few sassy remarks. He has fun playing both roles, and he isn't bothered by the many people in the upper social circles who think he's just a scapegrace and gained his fame and wealth by luck and his closeness to the royal family. But well, Anthony knows that Asgard needs him. Asgard needs his work and every invention he's made over the years, because who else could do what he does? His creations can be found everywhere by now; Asgard's soldiers wield his weapons and fly his ships, the soul forge traces back to one of his drafts, he could recode the Bifrost itself if he wanted. He is the best in his field and his critics can say whatever they want; Asgard won't stop needing him. Apart from that, said closeness to the royal family and his skills with sword and axe keep everyone who'd like to screw him over out of his hair.

And there are many who would very much like to screw him over.

Most would just like to screw him, though. The cruder people of Asgard don't call him a whore for nothing, you know.

And  _that_  is, again in Anthony's opinion, not true. Not since he fell in love with the second prince, at least, and that was almost two hundred years ago.

Already in their childhood, Anthony was friends with Thor. Anthony's father was the one to give Thor his first fighting lessons, and Anthony simply sneaked along so often that they ended up having those lessons together. Howard approved, of course, since being friends with the crown prince was, if nothing else, the best of chances, especially for the son of a mere, even though well regarded, weapon smith. So Anthony became and stayed friends with Thor and became and stayed friends with Thor's friends and, eventually, also with his younger brother.

And Loki?

Loki is, has always been and will always be, the  _fucking best of them all._

And if there's one thing Anthony prides himself on far too much, it's not his work. Yes, sure, he  _is_ proud of it, but nothing beats the satisfaction – the sheer happiness – of still, after hundreds of years, being allowed to call himself the God of Mischief's closest and best friend.

And even though no one can ever know that, even though Loki doesn't see him as anything else than a friend or maybe even a brother, Anthony loves him.

But still – it's true that he is arrogant, and narcissistic and egocentric, and he certainly lacks respect. Which means that, when he addresses Loki with his title one day, no one is more surprised than Anthony himself.

When Anthony and Loki are alone, that commandeering, regal tone Anthony knows from watching the second prince interact with other members of the court rarely sneaks into Loki's voice. But now and then Loki acts all princely just to tease – it's a game they've been playing for centuries, Loki trying to get Anthony to acknowledge his friend's royal status, and Anthony blatantly refusing.

It's just that Anthony isn't refusing anymore, as it seems.

He's never cared about Loki or Thor being princes. He isn't like his father, after all, and Anthony Stark cowers before no one. He even looks the Allfather in the eye and calls him Odin; an infamy that would have cost him his head the first time he dared it, probably, if Frigga hadn't intervened. The Queen loves him dearly, partly out of gratitude towards the only friend her youngest son has.

Besides, Odin doesn't deserve his respect. But  _Loki_ -

Loki deserves everything.

“Anthony.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I'm hungry.”

“You think?”

Loki gives a heartfelt sigh, and Anthony opens one eye to look at him. They are in Loki's chambers in the palace, midnight has long passed by now, and Anthony has only just finished working on his project for the night. He's joined Loki on his bed, where the mage is sitting, reading one of his most cherished and most ancient scrolls for the probably hundredth time. There's one spell he can't quite figure out, and even though it frustrates him without end, Loki can't just leave that spell be and work on something else. Anthony knows that, and he loves watching that irritated frown form between those green eyes, loves listening to Loki's muttered ramblings and curses.

Right now, Loki is looking down at him, though, said green eyes wide and pleading.

It makes Anthony snort. “What are you, a puppy?”

Loki drops the act, but he doesn't stop pouting. “I really am hungry.”

“Loki”, Anthony says, closing his eyes again. “The sun hasn't even risen yet.”

“Yes, exactly. I cannot possibly wait until breakfast.”

“You have the appetite of a bilgesnipe, do you know that?”

“Well, you have told me a few times before, so yes.”

“Even worse than Thor.”

“Yes, so I've heard.”

Anthony laughs at the dry tone in his friend's voice, even though he knows that comparisons to Thor are somewhat of a sensitive topic. Loki loves his brother more than anything – only an idiot would doubt that – but he isn't blind to Thor's arrogance and brashness. In Anthony's eyes, it's clear that Loki is the better prince, would be a better king, but he might just be the only one in Asgard who sees it that way.

“Call for a servant, then”, Anthony says, still smiling.

“It would be rude to disturb the little bit of sleep they can get every night.”

“Right, and sending me to the kitchens at this hour isn't rude at all.”

“I'm glad we agree on that”, Loki says happily. “Some bread and cheese should be enough, I think, and maybe tea.”

Anthony rolls his eyes, but since he knows Loki won't shut up about this – this isn't the first time Loki decides to be hungry in the middle of the night –, he sits up.

“As you wish, my Prince”, he drawls as he gets out of bed. “Anything else I can do for you?”

Only when Loki doesn't reply and Anthony finds the other god staring at him in utter disbelief, Anthony realizes what he just said. He returns Loki's stare, inwardly hissing every curse he can think of – which is a lot – and then hurries to hide his own perplexity behind a cocky grin and a pointed look.

“Lokes?”

Slowly, Loki blinks at him, and Anthony isn't sure if it's the dim light or just his imagination that makes the green of Loki's eyes seem a little bit darker than usual. But Anthony's surprise about that is nothing against his confusion when Loki's eyes skitter away for the split of a moment, as if the slightly younger god isn't quite able to hold Anthony's gaze.

“No”, Loki says then, and Anthony can positively watch as his friend schools his face into a more composed expression. “No, thank you, that would be all.”

“Alright.” Anthony hesitates for a moment longer, looking at Loki with a light frown, but then he forces himself to move. While leaving the room, he calls over his shoulder, “if you're asleep when I come back, I'm gonna pour that tea all over you.”

Loki does not reply.

It takes some time to get from Loki's chambers to the kitchens. To Anthony's surprise, a few servants are already awake, mostly busy with cleaning any mess left over from the previous day. They all know him and greet him like he belongs to the royal family, with bows and respectful words, and he ends up chatting with a young and admittedly pretty lady that, judging by the looks she gives him, hopes she can somehow find her way into his bed. He won't take her up on the offer, but a little bit of flirting has never hurt anyone, so he plays along while one of the others prepares a tray with food for Loki and him.

When he eventually takes his leave and returns to Loki, the mage is still sitting on the bed, very much awake. He also keeps his eyes fixed on his scroll as Anthony approaches the bed. Only when Anthony sits down next to him, Loki looks at him and smiles tightly in thanks when offered a cup of tea. He looks away again as quickly as possible, but Anthony keeps staring at him.

The magical light Loki always uses has gotten even dimmer in Anthony's absence, and he has a fairly good idea why. It doesn't do anything to hide the way Loki looks, though.

His green eyes are still dark, the pupils dilated.

His cheeks, usually so pale, are now flushed; a lovely red creeping down from his face to his throat and then all the way down to his collar bones.

And his lips, an even lovelier red, and Tony would think Loki just bit his lip while thinking if he didn't know every single one of Loki's mannerisms and that lip-biting is not one of them.

He can also see that Loki's chest is heaving with breaths that seem a little bit too erratic for the fact that he's done nothing more than sitting on his bed.

Loki is awfully silent for the rest of the night.

 

The next time Loki's title passes Anthony's lips, he just returned from a trip to Midgard. He was away for a few days to see what the humans were up to at the moment – their world is changing so quickly, and even as the self-proclaimed God of Innovation and Technology Anthony can barely keep up with all the creations the Midgardians come up with. He spends a lot of time on the little planet they call Earth, and some of the Aesir keep saying that he's starting to become more human than Asgardian. Which might be true, at least a little bit, but Anthony doesn't find a fault with that. Because, although Asgard is home, it drives him insane sometimes. He might even prefer Midgard by now. And so he goes by the name the humans gave him even when he is on Asgard – Stark, not Howardson – and doesn't care that besides himself, Loki is the only one who actually accepts that choice. Well, Thor too, technically, but the crown prince keeps forgetting about it.

While making his way to the palace, Anthony's thoughts are already reeling. He has gotten quite a few new ideas for his own work on his trip. But first he needs to see Loki, because the better part of the hours Anthony was on Midgard were spent thinking about his mage.

Loki is in some sort of council when Anthony arrives at the palace, but he excuses himself as soon as it's at least somewhat appropriate. His smile is too tight when he greets Anthony, but he listens to his stories about Midgard anyway, asking all the right questions at all the right times, like always.

Together, they make their way to the market, and at one point Anthony can't help but ask, “are you alright, my Prince?”

As expected, Loki stills – Anthony's surprised he doesn't stumble, really. Anthony makes a few more steps before realizing that Loki isn't even walking next to him anymore. He looks back at his friend and realizes Loki is freaking  _b_   _lushing_ _,_  eyes fixed on Anthony as if he can't even see anything else.

“What?”, the mage asks, his voice barely audible over the noise of the market around them.

Anthony doesn't even try to suppress his grin. “I asked if you're alright.”

Loki first frowns, then downright scowls at Anthony before he brushes past him, not looking at him at all anymore. “I'm fine, thank you.”

Anthony quirks a brow and hurries to follow his friend, even though he has some difficulties keeping in step with him. “Trouble at the court?”

A brief glance, that's all he gets at first. Then, after a moment, Loki seems to pull himself together, his mouth twitching in obvious frustration. “That ambassador from Nidavellir drives me insane, that is all.”

“Well, dwarfs have never been that fond of you since -”

“That was  _one_ time”, Loki interrupts him with a huff, eyes still flickering around rather than looking at Anthony directly. “What did you need again?”

Chuckling, Anthony lets the topic go and takes his friend by the arm, dragging him in the direction of the stand where he has to buy some material.

Hours later, Loki still avoids meeting his eyes.

 

Because Anthony is Anthony and can't stop doing things he shouldn't do, he does it again. And again, and again and again, until he thinks he's figured out what Loki's reaction to his title  _means._

He lets the phrase “my Prince” slip into their conversations at least a few times a week by now, and so far Loki hasn't once acknowledged it. Not verbally, at least; it's still very obvious that he notices it every time. And even though Anthony thinks his friend is starting to get used to that new way Anthony addresses him, the core of Loki's reaction is always the same -

Body stills, pupils dilate, face flushes.

It's goddamn addictive, seeing Loki like that.

So, even though it confused him well enough in the beginning, Anthony isn't stupid. He knows how to interpret those signs. He's been an object of want and desire all his life, after all. He just has never seen  _Loki_  looking at him like that – or at anyone, really. As far as Anthony knows, Loki takes lovers only rarely, if at all. It isn't because women do not want him, they do. Even though he's generally less liked than Thor, there are still enough that seem to be just as drawn to the handsome mystery that is the second prince like Anthony is. But every time Loki joins him and Thor in one of Asgard's many taverns, he rejects most of the women who try to flutter their eyes at him, no matter how beautiful or witty they are. Once or twice, Anthony has watched Loki whisper probably sweet words into some pretty thing's ear, but he has never seen him sneak away to a dark corner with anyone and certainly has never witnessed Loki taking someone home. By now Anthony believes that it's just not the sort of thing Loki does. Or that he simply prefers to do it in private, maybe, without letting even his closest friend know about his flings. Fact is, when it comes to Loki's love life, Anthony knows pretty much nothing.

At least until now, because now he definitely knows  _something_.

And that something being that Loki, his Loki, _wants him._

Maybe only when he calls him by his title, but well. Anthony isn't averse to taking whatever he can get, since he's thought for so many years that he would never get anything at all. And if he can stay friends with Loki while providing an outlet for Loki's more...  _special_ desires... Anthony believes that, even though he cowers before no one, treating Loki as his  _prince_ is something he can definitely do.

He just doesn't quite know how to broach the topic.

In the end that doesn't matter, though, because eventually he simply  _does_ it. It's always like that, with him – making rash decisions and regretting them later, following impulses and opening his mouth when he really, really should keep it shut. But anyway, when he sits with Loki on the (Midgardian) sofa in his house, knowing that it's late and Loki will proably stay over night, he can't really think about regret, or keeping his mouth shut. Because Loki is right here, and he's in a pretty good mood today, and also just as gorgeous as he always is, and Anthony  _wants_ , wants and needs so badly.

And so he says, “I have a question”, and grins at Loki when he looks up from his book and meets Anthony's eyes with a light smile.

“Yes?”

“Is it just your title that you like to hear so much”, Tony begins, “or is it me calling you that?”

Unsurprisingly, Loki becomes a statue. He doesn't even blink as he stares at Anthony, and the only sign he really understood what Anthony said is the way his fingers clench around the book he's still holding.

Now, Anthony does begin thinking about regret. Before he can start talking again, maybe to apologize, Loki suddenly moves again. Anthony can see him swallow, Adam's apple bopping slightly, and then Loki turns his head away to avoid Anthony's eyes. His jaw is clenched and the look in his eyes is closed off, which is very much the reaction Anthony expected.

“You did notice that, then”, Loki says, his voice too quiet and even. “I had wondered.”

Anthony frowns. “Of course I noticed. It's been kind of obvious.”

Now, Loki looks at him, the green of his eyes sharp and angry and, and that is goddamn horrifying, hurt. “And you saw no reason to  _stop_?”

Anthony can't do anything but stare at his friend blankly, and after a moment Loki shuts his book with a huff. Anthony doesn't flinch at the sound of the book being thrown on the nearest table, but it's a close thing. He can feel his friend's magic already, humming angrily in the air around him, and Anthony half expects him to simply vanish and never come back again.

“I'm sorry”, he offers before that can happen, causing Loki to look at him again. “I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just – I thought you liked it.”

“Liked it”, Loki positively spits and stands up, apparently unable to sit still any longer. “Yes, that is the problem! How can you – keep calling me  _that_ _,_  when you know that I -”

“It doesn't bother me”, Anthony interrupts the other god. “That you react like that, I mean.”

Loki looks like he wants to start pacing, but so far he's still standing in the same spot without moving an inch. One hand is clenched into a fist while the other fiddles around with the hem of his green tunic. The mage doesn't say anything, as if he has forgotten how to speak, and so it's on Anthony to break the loaded silence.

“I've certainly never expected you to react like that”, he says, shrugging, “but it's not something you need to be emba-”

“I am  _not_ embarrassed.”

Yeah. Right.

“Sorry”, Anthony says and smirks a little. “I just mean that it's fine.” He lets his smirk widen into a grin. “I do wonder how you make it through all the etiquette at court without jumping at one of the servants, though.”

Loki blinks, looking more confused now than anything else. “What?”

Anthony shrugs again, looking up to Loki from where he's still sitting. “They address you by your title all the time. Everyone does.”

The moment Loki understands, his magic flares up around him, making the air flicker with heat. Anthony has to take a step back and hopes Loki won't set his house on fire. Things like that have happened before, especially in times when Loki wasn't yet able to control fire like he – usually – can by now.

But there won't be any arson today, as it seems, because Loki quickly manages to gain control over his magic again. And then he stands there, looking as lost as Anthony has barely seen him. The silence lasts long enough to turn seriously awkward, which Anthony doesn't like at all; he and Loki don't  _do_  awkward silences.

“You've burned my flooring”, he says.

Loki glances down and lets out a sigh when he sees the scorched footprints he left in the wood. “I'm sorry”, he mutters. The burned wood begins to shimmer green and is restored within seconds.

“It's alright”, Anthony replies, and then waits. He watches as Loki takes a deep and shaky breath and looks away again. Anthony just waits, because, knowing Loki, he will speak when he's ready.

“They do not mean it”, Loki says eventually, sounding oddly defeated.

“Mean what?”

Sighing, Loki shakes his head, as if he himself doesn't really know. “They call me their prince because they have to, not because they... want me to be it.” He crosses his arms like he only does when feeling particularly defensive, and adds, “You, however...” He trails off, pressing his lips together as if trying to keep the words from coming out.

After a moment, Anthony prompts, ”me?”

Helplessly, Loki lifts his shoulders. ”You call no one by their title”, he says, voice still tense. ”Not the royals from other realms, not my parents, not even...”

The name of his brother hangs in the air between them, unsaid, and Anthony is overcome by a wave of fondness for his friend. He smiles at him, but before he can say anything, Loki continues.

”I know you do not mean it, either. That it is more a... a nickname than anything else, but it's enough to -” Loki draws in a breath, his hands fidgeting slightly. ”The thought that you would... honor me like that, that is... It makes me want to -”

”Fuck me?”

Loki's eyes snap back to him, comically wide for a moment before he rolls them. One corner of his mouth curls up into the tiniest smirk. ”Crude”, he chastises, ”but yes.”

 _Yes_ _._

Grinning at his friend, Anthony pats on the empty space next to him. After a moment of hesitation, eyes glancing between Anthony's hand and his face, Loki sits down next to Anthony again. Anthony immediately turns towards him, pulling one leg up on the sofa. He realizes that they sit closer to each other than they would usually, but he certainly isn't complaining.

”It's not just the title, then”, Anthony says after a moment, tone quiet. Loki shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. “I didn't even know that you like men.”

Loki looks at him, uncharacteristically hesitant. ”You don't mind?”

Huffing a laugh, Anthony shakes his head. ”Loki, you've seen me with men. It'd be a tiny bit hypocritical of me to judge you for that.”

Loki apparently agrees, because he nods, eyes fixed on a point somewhere close to his knees. He doesn't stop frowning, though. ”Still”, he says. ”You are also a lover of women.”

”You're not, then?”

”Hm?”

”You don't like women?”

”Oh.” Loki shrugs and shakes his head. ”Not particularly, no.” He looks at Anthony again and adds, quite simply, ”I like  _you,_ first and foremost.”

And because that's nothing less than a wonder, Anthony's brain stops working for a moment. As soon as he can think again, he smiles and scurries even closer to Loki. Loki's eyes follow his every movement, but briefly before Anthony leans in to kiss the younger god's cheek he can watch them flutter close.

”I like you, too”, Anthony says softly, lips moving against Loki's skin.

Loki doesn't say anything, but Anthony can both hear and feel him take a slightly quivering breath. He can also feel the shiver that goes through Loki's body when he lets his lip wander down to Loki's jaw and then to his neck, one hand coming up to the mage's neck to pull him closer.

”Anthony”, Loki whispers, breath hitching.

”Hmm?”

A shaky, brief laugh tumbles from Loki's lips, and a second later there are hands on Anthony's shoulders, gently pushing him away until they can look at each other.

The look in Loki's eyes is absolutely stunned, and Anthony can already see a hint of the by now almost familiar arousal in them. But there's also a lot more hesitation than Anthony would like to see right now.

”Loki?”

Loki's eyes flicker away from Anthony's, following the movement of his own thumb as it traces the line of Anthony's jaw. ”I...”, Loki begins, licks his lips, and meets the other god's gaze again. ”Why did you say it, that first time?”

”Oh”, Anthony makes, remembering that night all too clearly. ”Er. I don't know. It just slipped out, I didn't actually think about it.”

That slight crease reappears between Loki's eyes and his gaze drops again, but he nods. Searching his friend's face, Anthony tries to order his thoughts.

”I do mean it, though”, he manages eventually, and immediately Loki looks up again. Anthony feels his own lips stretch into a shaky smile. ”You, ah, you know that I have problems with authorities, and that I tend to treat them...”

”Not in a way that anyone would consider appropriate”, Loki suggests helpfully. He sounds slightly amused, which Anthony considers a good sign.

”Yes”, Anthony says, nodding. ”You're not an authority, though.”

Loki quirks a brow.

”Not for me, anyway.” Still smiling, Anthony lets his hands slide over Loki's chest, fiddling around with the laces of his tunic. ”You're my friend, and... more than that.” Anthony nods again, refusing to either look at Loki or acknowledge the fact that, for a change, he is the one who blushes. ”You're important. To me. And you deserve to...”

He doesn't know what to say. He just stares at the collar of Loki's tunic for a while, aware that Loki is watching him closely.

”To?”, Loki says after a moment, the single word barely audible.

Anthony swallows thickly and forces himself to look at Loki again. Green eyes meet his, still stunned and oddly... soft.

”If there is one person I would willingly call prince”, Tony says slowly, and even manages to smile a little, ”or king, even, some day - if there is one person who deserves that, from me, then that's you. Just you. Nobody else.”

Loki just stares at him for a long moment. ”Nobody”, he repeats then, sounding almost wrecked.

”Nobody”, Anthony confirms, and Loki positively surges forward.

Many times since he knows the God of Chaos, Anthony has wondered what kissing Loki would be like. He's pegged Loki as someone who likes it intense, no matter if that intensity comes from roughness or just, well,  _feelings_. Now, it turns out that his guess was very much true. Loki doesn't do more than press his mouth against Anthony's, but he does so with a force that almost makes the smaller god topple over backwards. Anthony doesn't take long to recover from his mild shock and quickly tilts his head to stop their noses from bumping into each other. His hands grasp Loki's tunic to keep him close. The tension positively bleeds out of Loki's body when he realizes that Anthony is responding, and the kiss turns both more secure and softer. He lets out a harsh breath; Anthony can feel it against his lips and uses the chance to deepen the kiss, relishing in the soft sound of approval that escapes Loki in reaction. For a while, all thought is lost, and there is nothing else than Loki's lips and oddly cool tongue and his strong hands on Anthony's waist, pulling him so close that he almost ends up sitting in Loki's lap.

When they eventually break apart for air, both panting, Anthony touches his forehead to Loki's and looks into his soon-to-be lover's eyes. They are wide and dark, the brilliant green only a thin circle. They crinkle a little when he returns Anthony's smile, and Anthony can't help but lean in for another kiss, even though keeps it fairly brief.

“My Prince”, he breathes then, grinning widely when he feels Loki's fingers dig into his sides in reaction. “What do you want?”

Loki looks at him, his gaze still sharp despite despite the obvious lust in his eyes. “What do I want?”, he repeats slowly.

Anthony nods and brushes his fingertips over Loki's collar bones, chasing the shiver his touch causes. “From this. From me. What do you want?”

“I...” Loki falters, brows knitting together. His voice is quiet when he eventually says, “I want whatever you are willing to give me.”

The response makes Anthony laugh, but before Loki even has the chance to look hurt – he isn't aware that he just stole Anthony's lines, apparently –, Anthony lets his hand slide up to the back of his head, drawing him in to press his mouth against Loki's again..

“I'm very willing to give you everything”, he tells Loki when they pull apart again.

Loki just looks at him for a moment, and Anthony begins thinking he has somehow managed to break his friend when Loki suddenly says, “then I want everything.”

“Alright then”, Anthony says, leaning in until their noses almost touch. “Do me a favor, my Prince?”

Loki kisses him again, and, to Anthony's mild surprise, softly bites into his lower lip. “Anything”, he says, mumbling the word against Anthony's mouth.

“Take us to the bedroom?”

Loki's smile is bright and thrilled, and then the world already turns in that certain way that never fails to make Anthony's head swim. When he manages to blink away the dizziness, he finds himself lying in his own bed, with Loki already over him. The mage chuckles, like he always does when Anthony shows his abhorrence of this magical way of traveling. Loki presses his lips to the corner of Anthony's mouth, then to his cheek and eventually to the spot just beneath his ear. Anthony can feel him smiling against his skin and grins himself, grasping Loki's shoulders.

“You should've taken our clothes off, too”, he whispers, and Loki's smiling face appears above him again.

“I would prefer to undress you with my hands instead of magic”, he replies, his voice only a low purr.

“Well, I think I could live with that.” Anthony reaches up to cup Loki's cheeks, thumbs brushing the flushed skin.

Loki leans down to kiss him, both hands next to his head to support himself. Anthony arches up into the other god's body, wrapping his arms around him and sliding his hands over Loki's back. Loki's tongue is dancing around Anthony's own, teasing and devouring him at the same time, and Anthony knows that he's all but putty in Loki's hands. When Anthony's fingers find their way beneath Loki's tunic, the prince breaks their kiss with a gasp. The sound quickly turns into a groan that makes Anthony's toes curl, and then Loki is already mouthing and sucking at the skin of Anthony's neck. Anthony is pretty sure that the whine he hears is  _his_ _,_ but he's already beyond caring about things like that, especially when Loki makes an absolutely  _delicious_  noise in response.

He lifts his head again, looking at Anthony with wide and lust-blown eyes. His lips are red and swollen and the red of his cheeks spreads down all the way to his collarbones, and Anthony thinks he'll never get enough of seeing him like that.

“Left a mark?”, he asks, tone matching his lewd grin.

Loki glances down at Anthony's throat, licking his lips, and nods.

“Good”, Anthony breathes. He lets his nails scrape over Loki's lower back. The skin there is pleasantly cool. “I'll make sure to wear only clothes with low collars the next days, then.”

Loki stares at him, lips slightly parted. When he speaks, his voice is hoarse. “No one will know that it was me.”

 _No_ , Anthony silently agrees,  _because we can't tell anyone._ The second prince of Asgard taking a man for a lover, that alone would be bad enough, but the second prince of Asgard taking a man like  _Anthony_  for a lover might be even worse.

He can see in Loki's face that he is thinking something along similar lines, and Anthony doesn't want to let this night, their first night, be ruined by the fact that they will have to keep this a secret.

“I will”, he says, still smiling. “Actually, I'd like you to give me a few more. You know, to remind me that I'm yours.”

That does the trick; the hint of sadness in Loki's eyes disappears at once, replaced by stunned wonder. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes”, Anthony says, hands sliding up Loki's sides to cup his neck. Loki's expression makes him believe that he might need a bit more convincing, so he adds, “Loki, I've been yours for centuries.”

Loki's face breaks into a smile. His mouth is on Anthony's in an instant, forceful and possessive and  _loving_. But before Anthony can even kiss back properly, Loki's lips have already moved on to his ear. He nibbles on Anthony's earlobe, taking it between his teeth and tugging slightly in a way that has Anthony make a sound that's somewhere between a keen and laugh.

“Too many clothes”, Loki growls directly into his ear.

Anthony nods in agreement, but before Loki can move to sit up and start to undress them, Anthony takes hold of the taller man's shoulders and flips them over. Loki hisses when Anthony straddles him and deliberately grinds his hips against Loki's, and Anthony lets out a moan of his own when he feels Loki's  _very_  evident arousal beneath him. That doesn't stop him from smiling down at the other god, though.

“You are freaking gorgeous, do you know that?”, he says, his smile widening when Loki's already red cheeks darken even more. Anthony begins to open the buttons of his waistcoat, watching as Loki's eyes flicker between Anthony's own and his slowly, teasingly moving fingers. “Like this, you remind me of the night that started all of this.”

Loki's hands come to rest on Anthony's thighs, their hesitant touch getting firmer when he gets that there won't be any sign of protest. His breath is hitching a little when he says, “when I sent you to the kitchens.”

“Mhhm.” Anthony isn't even half done with the buttons, and the lust in Loki's eyes just makes him go even slower. “I wondered what you'd done that had you all flushed and flustered.” He looks closely, but there's not even a hint of embarrassment in Loki's eyes, so Anthony continues, “and when I figured it out, I hoped you'd had at least enough time to finish.”

Loki lets out a startled laugh. “Barely”, he says, his voice not much more than a whisper. His thumbs have started rubbing circles into Anthony's thighs, but his eyes stay locked on his face. “Only seconds before you came back.”

That sends a spike of arousal down Anthony's spine – norns, Loki's voice, all low and smooth, is doing  _things_  to him – and his own voice is husky when he asks, “it took you that long?”

He can see Loki swallow, dark green eyes following Anthony's every movement as he finally takes off his waistcoat. Slowly, Loki shakes his head no. “At first, I didn't want to – I was ashamed and -”

Anthony cuts him off by leaning down and kissing him. Firmly. Then, he looks at Loki, their faces still close to each other. “Are you still ashamed?”

“No”, Loki says, and when Anthony sits upright again, he follows suit. He is staring at Anthony, drinking him in, and Anthony is basking in the attention and the goddamn  _praising_  look in his prince's eyes.

“Good”, he says quietly.

Putting his hands on Loki's shoulders, Anthony leans forward to kiss his neck, lips tracing the lines he's dreamed and fantasized about for  _so long._ He starts rocking his hips – just a little, just to tease, but it's enough to pull a strangled sound from Loki's throat.

“Tell me what you thought about”, Anthony demands, pausing only to flick his tongue over the skin of Loki's neck. Loki's shivering under his touch, another gasp falling from his lips, and Anthony smiles. “When you touched yourself while I was on my way getting you your food and  _tea._ ”

Loki's fingers are digging into Anthony's lower back, begging Anthony to move his hips faster, harder. Loki's breath is already shallow in his ear. “You”, the mage hisses, “always you. I wished it was -”

He stops abruptly when Anthony gets his hands on his tunic and starts tugging at it. Loki lifts his arms, allowing Anthony to pull it over his head. Anthony tosses it aside to where his waistcoat is already lying on the floor.

“Yes?”, he asks then, smiling as he cards his fingers through Loki's tousled hair.

“Your hands”, Loki all but sighs. His hands are back on Anthony's waist, pulling him close against his chest. “Your mouth. Your voice, calling me -”

“My prince?”

Loki kisses him, breaking away only long enough to get Anthony out of his shirt. Then, he rolls them over again, coming to kneel between Anthony's legs. They just kiss for a while, but then Loki's hands and lips are quick to wander lower. It feels like the mage is leaving more marks on his way down to Anthony's chest, and Anthony wonders just how many hickeys and bite marks he'll see when he looks in the mirror the next time. Arousal pools low in his belly at that thought, and he wishes Loki would have freed him of his pants, too, because they're getting far too tight. He doesn't even try to stifle a gasp when he feels a cool tongue flick over his nipple, doesn't try to keep from squirming when teeth and nails scrape over his skin. He arches into the touch, chasing every bit of Loki's lips, tongue, hands he can get. His own hands are buried in Loki's hair, and eventually he uses them to pull Loki up and into another kiss.

“I want to have you like this for  _hours_ ”, Loki says when they break apart, panting against Anthony's mouth. “I want to get my hands and mouth all over you until you cannot even tell which is which anymore, and I want to drink in every single sound you make. I want you. Like this.  _For hours._ ”

He bites into Anthony's lip  _again_ , this time hard enough to hurt, and then sits back on his heels, out of Anthony's sight. Anthony props himself up on his elbows, watching as Loki begins to fiddle with the waistband of Anthony's pants.

“I will never get enough of this”, Loki says, and it sounds like a warning.

“You better don't”, Anthony replies, breathing harshly, and willingly lifts his hips when Loki tugs at his pants. They soon land on the floor, too, together with his underwear.

“And you call me gorgeous”, Loki says, so quietly that he might not even be aware that he is saying anything at all. His eyes are sliding over Anthony's body, dark and greedy, and Anthony almost believes that he can feel his gaze wherever it touches him.

“You are”, he tells Loki, and the smile he gets in response is the best thing he's ever seen.

Loki dives in for another kiss, tongue sliding over Anthony's lips and into his mouth almost sweetly. When he looks at Anthony, eyes still smiling and disarrayed strands of black hair falling into his face, Anthony thinks that, yes, Loki  _is_  gorgeous, and so much more than that. He is  _good_ , he is brilliant, he is, as always, a  _fucking wonder –_  and well, when those three words want to tumble from his lips for the thousandth time, Anthony simply can't keep them inside anymore.

At first, he isn't even aware that he has said anything, but then he realizes Loki has stilled and is staring at him in a way that makes Anthony sure that he just managed to make a fool of himself. And then Loki is kissing him again with a desperation that somehow feels like  _giddiness_ , if that is even possible, and Anthony has no time to panic anymore. Loki is gone quickly again, just one last firm kiss on the lips before he licks and bites his way down Anthony's body for a second time. Anthony can't remember how to breathe for a second when he feels Loki's breath brush against his cock where it's already curving against his stomach. He lifts his head, finding Loki half lying between his legs and looking up at him with a grin that is  _wicked_. His hands are on Anthony's thighs, fingertips dancing over the skin, only a teasing promise of everything they  _could_  do.

Anthony is very sure that he's about to lose his mind.

“Loki”, he breathes, and Loki's grin widens.

“Do you want something?”, he asks innocently, making Anthony huff a breathless laugh.

“You”, Anthony says, trying to mirror Loki's grin and not  _entirely_  sure if he's succeeding. “My Prince.”

Loki's eyes flare up with giddy satisfaction. His hand comes to rest in the hollow of Anthony's left knee, pulling his leg up until he can mouth at his inner thigh. Just seeing Loki like hat makes Anthony's head spin, and he almost doesn't hear his next words, murmured against Anthony's already hot skin, “you should be a little more specific, my love.”

Beaming at the nickname, his heart almost bursting, Anthony lets his head fall back into the pillows. His mind is reeling – there are too many thoughts in his head, too many ideas and demands. He decides that they have time, that they have thousands of years to do and try whatever they want, and that, for this first night,  _Loki_  is indeed all he wants.

“I pictured this", Anthony says, lazily stroking his own chest, “so many times. I touched myself to the thought of you almost every night. I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. Wondered how your fingers would feel on my skin, on my cock,  _inside_  of me.”

The grip on his thigh tightens, and he can feel teeth on his skin for a brief moment before his leg is dropped back on the bed. Loki leans over him and grabs a pillow, lifting Anthony's hips to put it under his ass. Anthony watches, keeps eye contact with Loki as long as possible as he grins and writhes a little, knowing that he looks absolutely wanton and that Loki  _loves_  it.

“Just my fingers?”, Loki asks, just as he touches his fingertips to Anthony's hole.

Anthony's cock twitches and he spreads his legs even further apart, grinning when he hears Loki moaning faintly at the sight. That grin faints when he feels the unmistakable tingle of Loki's magic on his skin, and then the mage's fingers are slick, the first one finding its way into Anthony all too easily.

“No”, he gasps. “Your mouth, too.”

Loki's voice is basically a purr by now. “My mouth?”

Anthony hums, closing his eyes when a second finger wriggles into him. They move hesitantly, at first, but soon get more secure when Anthony moans his approval. “On mine. Everywhere. Especially on my – oh, fuck, yes.”

Loki has licked a broad stripe along Anthony's length, beginning at the base, and for the first time Anthony wonders about Loki's tongue, his fingers, his whole body being so  _cool._  It's not unpleasant, not at all, and it doesn't even border on being actually cold, but its still a bit weird. Anthony doesn't have much time to think about that, though, because one of Loki's fingers finds his prostate and presses against it in a way that will make Anthony see goddamn  _stars_  in no time. Loki's mouth on his cock is a miracle, and Anthony knows that alone the thought, the knowledge that this is Loki _–_  his wayward, arrogant,  _perfect_  Loki who's hurting so much and hides it so well, and who called him love,  _my love –_  yes, that this knowledge could already be enough to drive him over the edge.

“Loki”, he grits out, the hand that is by now buried in Loki's hair again slightly tugging, but not yet pulling the other god away. Loki hums around Anthony's cock, probably to show that he's listening, and the vibration of it almost makes Anthony forget what he wanted to say. “Loki, if you want this to last  _hours,_  you should – you should stop.”

Another hum, and then Loki stops sucking, the loss of his mouth making Anthony  _whine._ He lifts his head to look at Loki and takes away his hand, worrying that he's tugging at Loki's hair a bit too harshly. But well, Loki doesn't seem to mind, he just turns his head and presses a kiss to Anthony's palm.

“I am sure you could finish more than just once, Anthony”, he says, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Sure”, Anthony agrees, still breathless, and smiles. “But I want to come with your cock inside me, my Prince.”

Loki  _growls_ , making Anthony laugh as the other god crawls up his body to kiss him again. Now, Loki's mouth is hot – probably warmed up by Anthony's own body, which makes a pleasant shiver run down his spine. Loki's body is a glorious weight on Anthony's own, fitting perfectly. Anthony notices Loki's pants have vanished – when did that happen? – and that he can feel Loki's cock pressing against his stomach, and  _that_  has him groaning.

“You're good at this”, he says when they eventually stop kissing; the words just slip out.

Loki quirks a brow, probably at the surprised tone. “I'm good at everything”, he says, arrogant bastard that he is, and Anthony laughs.

Deciding that this is not the time to talk about where Loki got his experience and his former lovers, Anthony kisses him again, licking into his mouth and moaning when Loki starts grinding his hips.

“Loki", Anthony pants, more or less into the other's mouth. "Come on, I want you.."

There's a bit of hesitation in Loki's eyes, but then he says - no, demands, "say it again."

Anthony doesn't have to think about what Loki wants to hear. "My Prince", he obliges, "I want you to fuck me."

And Loki laughs. "Not quite the proper way to ask something from your prince, is it?"

"Stop nitpicking and get inside me already, will you?"

Loki's eyes turn soft and his lips on Anthony's are warm. "Anything you wish", he says then, and Anthony has the odd (wonderful) feeling that Loki actually  _means_  that.

Loki shifts, reaching between their bodies to take himself in hand, and soon Anthony feels the head of Loki's also magically slicked cock pressing against his entrance. They are still kissing when Loki slowly pushes in, but  soon Loki breaks away and hides his face in Anthony's neck instead. Anthony is groaning himself, the feeling of Loki inside him, filling him, almost too much, too  _good._  He wraps his legs around Loki's hips and keeps his hands on his back, trying to pull Loki even closer. His prince is trembling, and Anthony presses his lips to his temple that is already a bit damp with sweat.

"Loki?"

Loki grunts softly, the sound followed up by a brief and helpless laugh. "One moment."

Anthony frowns slightly, worried. "Are you alright?"

Loki uses one hand to suport himself, grasping the sheets, and lifts his head to look at Anthony again. "I have never..."

Anthony blinks.  _"Never?"_

Loki shakes his head almost frantically. "No, of course I - just not... I was never the one who..."

Loki never ends his sentence, but Anthony still understands. And he does wonder who Loki trusted enough to let them fuck him - the public wouldn't like one of their princes "taking the role of a woman", as they say - but once more Anthony decides that he doesn't want to think about whoever shared Loki's bed before him right now.

He just kisses Loki again, aiming to distract him with something he knows and is  _definitely_  good at. Loki responds immediately and fiercely, groaning into the kiss when Anthony's hands wander down his back and grab his ass. And finally,  _finally,_  Loki starts moving, rolling his hips in a way that has Anthony gasping. He knows that Loki is experimenting a little, trying to find an angle that will feel perfect for both of them, but Anthony doesn't mind that he doesn't find it right away. This is still Loki, after all, and Loki is panting against his mouth and chin because somehow kissing properly seems far too complicated right now, and Loki makes the most amazing sounds, and Loki is the best fucking thing he's ever felt and the only person that matters, and he loves him, he loves him,  _he loves him._

And when Loki does find that perfect angle, when he pulls out almost all the way just to slam back in again and his thrusts get harder and deeper and even  _better,_  Anthony cries out and forgets how thinking works. There's just the pleasure shooting up and down his spine and the pressure building up in his lower stomach and something that feels like  _Loki's_  fire running through his veins. Loki hits Anthony's prostate with every movement of his hips, and his own cock is trapped between their bodies and rubs against their stomaches, and Anthony feels like he is bursting.

He does burst, eventually, the pleasure brimming over and swallowing him under. The force of it catches him off guard, and he cries out something that has an odd similarity to Loki's name. He almost doesn't notice Loki coming only seconds later, stifling his own groan by burying his head in the crook of Anthony's neck.

They don't move for a while as they both try to catch their breath. Loki presses his lips to Anthony's neck and shoulder in lazy kisses, and Anthony yet refuses to loosen either his legs or arms that are still wrapped around the other god. He wants to keep Loki as close as possible.

But eventually, Loki moves and just smiles when Anthony makes a protesting sound. He carefully pulls out, running a soothing hand over Anthony's stomach. There's the tingling of his magic again, and the mess they have made disappears. Loki lies down next to him and, without hesistation, pulls Anthony against his chest and entangles their legs. He kisses the top of Anthony's head, his temple, and lets out a sigh that sounds utterly content. Smiling, Anthony rests his head on Loki's chest and starts drawing circles on his  lover's heated skin.

His lover.

Huh.

"Anthony?"

He's too comfortable right now to look up when he hears Loki's soft voice, even though the hesitant tone is a bit worrying. "Yes?"

"Can we do this again?"

Anthony snorts a laugh. "I thought you wanted to go at it for hours."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Another kiss to his forehead, then Loki adds, "after this night, I meant."

"Sure", Anthony says. "You heard what I said, right? That I love you?"

"Yes, I did." Loki draws in a slightly quivering breath. "And I love you, too."

Anthony swallows. It feels surreal, hearing that, and he can't really grasp the meaning of it. But Loki says he loves him and he obviously  doesn't want this to be an one time thing, so Anthony thinks - yes, he thinks that everything is going to be alright.

"We'll definitely do this again", he says eventually. "Five nights a week, mininum."

Loki laughs. "That might be difficult to bring in line with my duties at the court, but I will do what I can."

Anthony nods, and Loki shifts them until they both lie on their sides, Loki's strong arms and ridiculously long legs wrapped around him. Anthony closes his eyes, listening to Loki's even breaths. He's content –  _happy –_ and feels like he never wants to move again. He decides that the other rounds Loki is apparently planning can take place after a brief nap, and is already half asleep when he hears Loki's voice again.

"You will never be able to call me king."

He doesn't sound sad or frustrated, not really; it's more a statement than anything else. Anthony still frowns and opens his eyes, but doesn't yet turn his head to actually look at Loki.

"Why not?"

"Thor will be coronated in a few months", Loki replies just as factually as before.

Anthony blinks. "He's not ready."

"No, he is not."

Anthony knows that they should talk about this in detail. He knows Loki, after all, and even though it has always been more or less clear who of the brothers will be king some day and Loki doesn't really begrudge Thor the crown, he probably still feels overlooked. Of course Anthony can't make Odin see what he sees, but he feels like he should tell Loki what he sees, that he sees  _Loki._  He wants Loki to know that he is more than an unsuccessfull claimant to the throne, more than all those comparisons to golden Thor and his strengh, more than what his father thinks he is.

And he will show him that, but for now, Anthony would like to speak about lighter things, if they have to talk at all.

"I could still call you king", he says softly. "You know, in private. You deserve that, too."

He can feel Loki's lips on his neck, shortly before Loki whispers, "You will be the death of me, Anthony Stark."

Anthony just snorts and turns in Loki's arms to look at and kiss him, feeling like he has kissed him dozens of times this night and still not often enough.

That nap has to wait a little longer, in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *silently adds 'Asgardian Tony series' to her 'to write' list*
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr :)](https://amidnight--dreary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
